Copper wire and wireless are the primary transmission media in networks that deliver data to user homes. Copper and wireless networks, however, currently have bandwidth limitations and can have difficulties meeting increasing service demands. As a result, various communities have begun upgrading their networks to use optical fibers. An optical fiber is a flexible transparent fiber made of very pure glass (silica) that can be used to transmit data over long distances. Networks that use optical fiber oftentimes have improved characteristics over their copper and wireless counterpart.